1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stator of an electric rotating machine and a winding method thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a stator of an electric rotating machine in which multiple teeth formed to radially protrude inward in a circular yoke are wound with a winding. Since the multiple teeth of this type of stator radially protrude inward in the circular yoke, a gap between adjacent teeth is small and hence, it is difficult to wind the winding on the teeth with the yoke maintaining its circular shape. In a stator taught by Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-281697 (FIG. 7, etc.), a circular yoke is constituted of a plurality of yoke pieces (divided yoke pieces) that can slide in the circumferential direction. Accordingly, when a winding is to be wound, the yoke pieces are slid in the circumferential direction to expand the diameter of the yoke for widening every gap between adjacent teeth.
Generally, a stator of an electric rotating machine is configured so that one wire is continuously wound on multiple teeth. Employing a method to wholly expand the circular yoke in diameter as in the reference, when the circular yoke is contracted and restored to the normal size after the winding of one wire has been wound on the circular yoke, it adversely causes a loose jumper potion in the winding.